The Tigress' Dairy
by DynastyGal
Summary: Based on SSX P.O.V Sun Shang Xiang is caught up with her life as a princess and decides whether she wants to become one or a warrior. As she gets older she goes through many changes of love, friendship, betrayal and family. Multiple pairings
1. The Beginnings of Being a Princess

Please review my third fan-fic XD this is slightly historically based, except that she commits suicide in the river after Liu Bei dies and all of the serious stuff like her dad dying and blah blah blah -- sorry carried away…however find out for yourself

-----------------------------------

Hi my name is Sun Shang Xiang, and this is my story, my life, and it is written in this here dairy. I'm 14 and this dairy was given by my mother before she died: Lady Sun. I'm the only girl in the family along with my papa, my two "great" brothers and several officers that has joined forces with my father. I'm much of a daddy's girl but I'm no ordinary princess. I enjoy sparring with my brother Ce, secretly training behind the tree, I even have my own collection of weapons in my room, though my brother Sun Quan and papa think its too dangerous for me.

"Lady Shang Xiang you 're going to be late for dinner"

sigh that's one of my bodyguards only 4 years older than me and she is one of the girls in this castle that I could talk about "girl things" with. She has been supervising me along with the other maidens in Wu. There are not much girls or should o say "women" in this castle until one of my brothers are betrothed to one.

" Lady Shang Xiang you are not dressed yet, don't you want to wear this instead"

She led me into my room and held the dress in front of me. I looked at the dress then looked away with disgust. However I try to smile politely at her….

"umm..its nice but I feel comfortable in these clothes more" I twirled around proving to her that I don't really want to wear the dress. I heard her sigh as I smiled secretly.

"anyways what's this special occasion for?"

"nothing my lady, its just your father told me to let you wear this dress to dinner"

"why? Its not like I'm going to get married….." I paused as I thought to myself that I'm too young to marry anyone. "wait am I?" My bodyguard laughed as she pinched my cheek.

"no silly, its just that your Father, Sun Jian wants you to be more lady like."

I scrunched my nose and then grabbed the dress from her hand and undressed my self to put on that stupid looking dress…eww the ribbons and ruffles…

I then twirled for her just to make her happy.

"you look beautiful my lady now lets go to dinner"

I sighed as she followed behind me. I guess this is the beginning of I being a princess……


	2. Daughters of Qiao Xuan and two friends

Thanks for the review glad everyone is enjoying this fic so far!

* * *

"my,my...my little tomboy has grown up"

Everyone laughed at the table while i scrunched up my face at papa. I then sat down next to him and noticed Ce helplessly snickering and turning red. Since i was sitting down by him too, i stepped on his foot with my heel. He groaned when i smiled sweetly back at my stupid brother. He was angry, but i could tell by his expression he was also in pain.

"at least the heels were good for something" i laughed to myself.

The evening went on, everyone was getting drunk, especially one of my papa's personal bodyguard Huang Gai. He has been serving Wu for a long time, the one who would baby sit me when papa was at war, and the one training my brothers.. I watched him chug down two musou wine bottles with a meat bun in his hand. He then gave out a big beltch while everyone in the table would stare and then laugh. I too would laugh.. Papa then stood up and everyone stopped eating and looked at him. He announced that this is a special night for all of Wu. Then the lights started to fade as the room was filled with complete darkness when I heard the sound of Cheng Du (chinese instrument). The lights reappeared slightly on two girls who were no older than I. One was a little taller than the other, but both were beautiful, They dance gracefully to the Cheng Du, and suddenly they would pop out these two huge fans in each hand. When the music stopped they disappeared. Lights were back on when the men in the table were going crazy. I didn't get it but I just clapped.

".People of Wu, I would like to welcome Qiao Xuan, the ruler of the southern lands of China, who grants us his two most beautiful daughters, Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao. Both of us have decided that we will work together to bring peace to the chaos in China and hopefully his daughters will marry one of my sons"

Everyone cheered when i glanced at the girls who just had danced. They both stood beside Qiao Xuan while papa bent down to face the two girls.

"haha Ce looks like your going to marry one of those girls"

"no ways! they are too young and besides pops here might give them to Sun Quan" Ce and i glanced at Sun Quan and then bursted out with laughter.

"you really think so?" i questioned him

" are you kidding no way!"

Ce then turned to Zhou Yu and started whispering to him. i tried to listen but Ce would move away.

" Hey Yu, what do you say i get the girl with the black hair while you take the shorter one"

I followed them and popped my head between them and yelled.

"Ce you are so mean you can't just tell Zhou Yu what to do"

'be quiet Xiang its none of your buisiness"

I sticked my toungue at Ce when i talked to Zhou Yu.

"Zhou yu you can't let my stupid brother choose for you , the girls have to choose for themselves, you can't just force a girl to like you" i then eyed my brother. "right Ce, i thought you said they were too young for you "

I then smirked while my brother just huff in defeat. Zhou Yu then looked at the both of us and then at the girls.

"Ce i actually agree with Sun Shang Xiang, maybe its a good idea if they choose us, and its not my style to run after a girl"

"thats right Zhou Yu you tell him" i rooted out. Ce then huffed agian and then made his idiotic face, like he had an idea.

"alright Yu , i'll go by your rules and whoever comes to us first, is going to be my bride"

Zhou Yu and i sighed while Ce was just laughing hysterically.

"Zhou yu i don't know why you are friends with my brother, and why you hang around him so much."

"Well...at first i thought of him as a complete idiot, but your father Sun Jian, told me to supervise him, as i got to know him he is not that bad, besides i love playing his games...i end up winning them and he needs someone like me."

I laughed at the remark he gave my brother when i saw a smile spark in Zhou Yu's face also.

"You guys must be great friends"


	3. Xiao's first love,Shang's first training

oh before going any further, characters from Dynasty warriors are comming in the story one or two by two in each chapter. anyways enjoy!

The Daughters of Qiao Xuan and the two friends/first training

-----------------------------------

Papa called Sun Ce, Sun Quan and I, to welcome the two Qiao sisters into the kingdom. As i introduced myself, my brother Ce cut me off while grabbing the hand of the which seems to be the older Qiao sister, Da Qiao.

"Hi my name is Sun Ce and you are?"

"Da Qiao" She fluttered her eyelashes as she giggled. I rolled my eyes when i cut off my brother back.

"Hi, i'm Sun Shang Xiang, and this is my stupid brother Sun Ce." i smiled at her and then check to look at the idiotic expression at my brother. He laughed nervously as papa told the three of us to give the girls a tour. We walked through the hallways when many maidens and soldiers would bow to all of us along the way. During the tour i could tell that my Brother Ce was flirting with Da Qiao while my other brother Sun Quan found no interest with the youngest. So i decided to talk to her along the way. 

"Hi I'm Sun Shang Xiang and you are Xiao?" 

"Yes, i'm Xiao Qiao" she said happily. To tell the truth she was more talkative than Da. Da Qiao was more conservative, sophisticated and gentle, someone that papa would like me to be, but Xiao she is more free spirited, like me. I found the younger sister more easier to talk to. While Sun Ce and I were talking to the sisters Sun Quan would just walk quietly in the back and then suddenly dismiss himself to his room. After many hours passed, Sun Ce greeted us girls goodnight when i had to show them to their room. They were to stay here and be a part of Wu, while thier father was to go back to the South. If i ever left papa i would have tears fall down my face endlessly.

"wow you guys have the room across from mine" i smiled when both of them smiled back. They were beautiful when the smiled, sometimes i wish i could have been beautifull like them, but i'm just...

"hey Shang..is that ok if i call you Shang?" the younger sister asked.

"oh yes its ok, i'm not really used to all the proper speaking, to tell the truth i don't really like it.." three of us laughed as we all greeted with a good night. I guess there are two grils added to the kingdom of Wu. Now i don't feel left out with a bunch of guys running around even if it is fun, i have them and along with my bodyguards to have "girl talks" with.

--------------------------------

Two years has passed and .i'm sixteen! Today is the day papa is letting me to train with the guys. Finally! Now i get to do what i always dreamed of fighting side by side with my family. My mother would always tell me "do what your heart tells you even if its impossible..its possible". I glanced outside my bedroom window, to see the sun rise, when i see Xiao Qiao following Zhou Yu around in the garden. Curious, i quickly changed into my training garb and quietly went outside. I spotted Xiao Qiao hiding behind the tree while Zhou Yu was reading out tactics for the upcoming war against Wei.

"Hey what you doing" i whispered. Xiao was shocked to hear my voice.

"Oh Shang its just you...i was frightened." i laughed quietly as i looked at Zhou Yu and then at Xiao.

"ahh i see whats going on, you like him don't you..." i raised my brows and gave a wink. i could tell she was blushing and then turned away to get a glance at Zhou Yu. She then walked away as i followed her.

"so its true you like him?" with the expression on her face she looked rather depressed. She then nodded and then continued walking into the kingdom.

"Does your sister know?" she then again nodded her head a no. "you have to tell her."

Finally Xiao spoke. "i know but she is busy with Sun Ce, they seem to be doing well." i put my hand on my head and gave a soft sigh.

"yeah i noticed that too, but are you happy for her?"

"of course! but i... see my sister and i would do mostly everything with eachother and we always have things at the same time, but now i don't even have someone to talk to like how the way they do." i stared at the younger sister and then at Zhou Yu. It would be cute if they were together,but i remembered it was not Zhou yu's style to run after a girl unless he really cares about her.

"i put my arm around her and smiled.

"come on lets go inside and get some sweet cakes" judging by the look on her face she cheered up. we then both skipped to the kitchen and told the maids to make some. Xiao and i ate 10 of them as we told jokes about my brother Ce and soldiers in Wu. After that we headed back outside where Huang Gai was training my brothers and other soldiers. Xiao sat down on a stone to cheer me on as i ran up to Huang Gai. 

"i'm ready for my training Huang Gai" i said cheerfully. He looked at me with a confused look... he was lost.

" are you sure your father would let you my lady?"

" of course he promised me, once i turn sixteen i am able to train with you guys" Everyone laughed including Sun Ce and i could tell Huang Gai was about to too. Huang Gai then stuttered somthing i could not catch . until...

"My lady are you sure you want to go through this."

"more than anything" i said excitedly Huang gai then shook his head as he pointed to the direction where i need to go. It was next to my two brothers. Ce laughed as Quan also shook his head.

"i hope you know what you have gotten yourself into Shang" Quan said cautiously

"yeah or else you will become smashed by all these guys here." i sticked my toungue at Ce and i tried to convinced my brothers, that i'm not only a princess, but a warrior too. I know i could do this, and this is what my heart was telling me to do.


	4. The chosen weapon!

please review, i didn't mean to bore you..sorry, but please give any suggestions and ill be sure to put them in...

and the couples don't worry i know who to pair sun shang xiang with, but be warn its not going to last as long...

Chen Hsin Hsu is SSX bodyguard

-----------------------------------

Huang gai yelled at all of us to stand at a attention, he then set his gaze upon me.

"Lady Shang Xiang, if you are going to train with us you need a weapon that you think you can depend on, something you can weild, and something that will show your personality."

I nooded and looked at the weapons lined up against the wall. i was excited that i ran up to it. I glanced at many swords, spears, sais...and then laid my eyes on a staff. I grabbed it and fall in to my line. Hunag Gai raised his eyebrows and told me to come up.

"Lady Shang Xiang i would like to test your speed and strength with your weapon."

" now? can i test it out first?"

"testing your weapon is not an option in my training my lady, the weapon you chose will be the one you weild. you have to be one with your weapon my lady." I looked at the staff and stand in position, he did also but he did not hold any weapon in his hand, it was just him, and only him.

"you ready?"

i nodded when i noticed that everyone was watching, my palms began to sweat, and suddenly the staff slipped off and made a thud unto the ground. Everyone laughed and many whispers could be heard.

" maybe she should have a fan for a weapon or stick to knitting..." some distant voice cried out, i could not make whose voice it was.

Just because i'm a girl...or a princess, i ignored thier comments of discrimination,and i grabbed the staff from the ground attacking Huang Gai's legs. However he jumped aiming a kick at my face.but quickly blocked it with the staff. It broked into two, i being helpless with it. The sparring continued when all i hear is cheering from everone including Xiao Qiao. Huang gai and i moved everywhere in the garden, trying to avoid his attacks with only his fist and legs. i was in the defensive when i could feel the wall behind me. I waited for him to charge at me when i ran up the wall, backfliped behind him and hit up with the two sticks. finally i landed somthing on him. i then handstand and spun around making my legs hit his back and stomach. Then cartwheeling away, i stood in position again to wait for him to recover. He wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled.

" i'm in impressed my lady, you have great agility, but bad choice in weapon...i also think your speed is faster than your brothers and your fathers combined"

I stopped and screamed with joy."are you serious?" i looked at the faces at everyone still in attention, and then Sun Ce and Sun Quan. They had faces that looked like they seen a ghost..i guess they were surprised that i was mush more faster than them. I then ran up to Huang Gai and hugged him. Suddenly papa came out as he smiled and kissed my forehead.

":is that true, Sun Shang Xiang?"

"yup, i beat you, Ce and Quan in agility papa"

"ho ho thats my little tomboy" Papa then patted me in the head when he walked over to Huang Gai. He whispered into his ear when Hunag Gai told every one to form up.

"sorry everyone, training has been cut short today, and Lord Sun Jian here wants all of us in the dining room at once" he then looked down at me and pointed with his head to fall back into line. "you too my lady"

he then winked and went back to yelling at the men. Everyone left in a heartbeat when there was only Xiao and I.

"Wow Shang you did pretty good out there...i wish i could be fast like you" she then tried to imitate my moves when she tripped on her stockings.

"wahh..ow."

"haha are you ok?"

"yup..this seems to be normal for me." we both giggled as i helped her up. Xiao and i then headed to the dining room when i noticed the room was dark. Suddenly, people shouted "surprise!" and papa would come out with a huge present in his hand.

"Happy birthday Sun Shang Xiang" i smiled when i kissed papa in the cheek.

"go on open it"

my bodyguard helped me unwrapped my gift and could see something shine.

"i hope it not one of those dresses again papa"

"nope something better"

the red wrappings fell onto the ground when finally a pair of chakrams (the first weapon in the DW game) was shown. My eyes were drawn to its beauty.

"i love it, thank you papa!"

" Now you could use it for training Lady Shang Xiang" Huang Gai instructed.

"now Shang Xiang i want you to keep this safe, this is very special, it belonged to your mother, she knew that you would like it before she died, and she also knew it would bring reverance to the kingdom"

I nodded when i huggged papa. I then went into my room along with my bodyguard and Xiao.

" i wonder how you use it Shang?" the curiousity in Xiaos face made me laugh when my bodyguard grabbed the chakrams from my hands.

"your suppose to throw it, its a long range weapon, its useful when your oppenent is far away from you." the chakrams flew across the room when it went back into my bodyguards hand.

" here you go my lady"

"WHOA!!!!!!!!!" Xiao and i said with amazement. My body guard then laughed at us and led us to our rooms.

"chen hsin?"

"Hmm?"

"do you think i would make a better princess or a better warrior"

"i think you would do great being both...a warrior princess, you have potential my lady, and you are just like your mother: beautiful and strong." Chen Hsin then kissed me in the forehead and waved a goodnight.

"Happy birthday my lady and good night." i closed the door behind me when i just slammed onto my bed. i admired the beauty of my chakrams and then looked at the target on my door. i had an idea of testing it out when the chakrams went the opposite direction out the window...

i could hear a distant voice from the garden... "OW THAT HURT!." i ran to the window when i saw my brother Ce hit perhaps hit by my chakram.

"SORRY!" he was angry at me.

" WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT THING!' he threw it back to my room window and i caught it. "SORRY CE" i said it with a baby voice and then chuckled under my breath. He was on his date with Da Qiao agian, i swear i wonder how she could keep up with him, or he keep up with her..maybe she dresses him in fancy clothes...haha how i would like the artist to paint that for me..it would be great to see. i then fell back onto my bed and put my chakrams down beside me. i closed my eyes, and fell alseep.

---------------------------

i hope you like it please review! 


	5. FATHER!

1/4/2010 *Updated

I decided to continue on with this story and for those who does not know, sun Shang Xiang is only 16 at the moment, as the story progresses she will get older. this story has some historic references but most of it is non-fiction. enjoy.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open when I could hear mutliple footsteps comming from outside my door. It sounded like little mice scattereing around the hallway. As I lay down for few second son my bed, I noticed something was up. Suddenly, my bodyguard opened the door to my room.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Lord Yuan Shu has called upon your father and Huang Gai to assist in a battle against Liu Biao" as she continued to talk and get me out of bed, i was confused to why would Yuan Shu send father against Liu Biao. "Why whats the matter? I thought papa and Liu Biao were allies."

"They were, but something went wrong, Liu Biao probably went against the emperors orders and needs to be taken care of." as i stared at my bodyguard who is now fixing my bed, I decided to get dressed, putting on some pants and a blood red shirt.(her outfit from DW2). I was excited to help my father hoping this would be my first battle. I grabbed my chakrams and almost headed for the door, but then i felt my arm being grabbed. It was my bodyguard, her face was different as if she hiding something. "No my lady you mustn't leave your room, there are many soldiers out there scattering around getting ready to deploy. Your father, Huang Gai, and Zhou Yu has left earlier this morning."

"THIS MORNING! with not telling me!"

"Shh calm down my lady, he did not want to wake you. Right now your Brother Lord Sun Ce is rallying up more soldiers and he mustn't be disturbed, sooner or later he will be there to help your father."

Upon hearing this I was already getting angry, how could they do this to me, papa, brother....why am i not in this battle. I deserve to be protecting my people of Wu also. Suddenly a soldier peeked into my room. My door slowly opened as i could see the fully dressed man addressed me by my full name and after a bow and then looked at my bodyguard.

"um excuse me my lady..." Chen Hsin Hsu then went outside the door witht he soldier. as the door shut close i ran over it and and put my ear against it, hoping i could catch something from them. damn door for being so thick all i could hear was whispers. The door then started to open, startled, I ran to my bed and waited for my bodyguard to come back inside.

I sat down anxiously waiting for her to speak to , her face remain the same, she was hiding something.

"Princess..." she said softly. she was talking so slowly it made me so anxious just to listen to what she has to say.

"There has been an ambush on the soldiers of Wu, and your father was caught in the middle of it."

My eyes widen as this information was regarding my father. "IS HE OK,IS HE ALRIGHT!" I blurted out, so many things were running through my mind and most of it was about papa.

"He was ambushed by a group of archers, he barely escaped, He is now retreating back to the palace, Huang Gai is with him." She said it so slowly and softly, hoping that this news would now offend or hurt me. I didn't know how to feel and what to say, all i know that i wanted to know if papa was going to make it and if he is alive.

* * *

Many hours has passed and already the sky is now dark. The palace was filled torches lighting up the hallways and rooms. I was outside waiting in the garden hoping the arrival of my father was comming closer. I was pacing back and forth until I saw a sillouette in the distance. It turns out it was my brother, Sun Quan. He came to me slowly and i could tell that he was worried also.

"This night must be a dreadful one....." without even looking at me he stared into the night sky. I looked up also, but i was confused. Finally he looked down at me and gave out a chuckle. "Sorry Shang Xiang, its just that father and brother is out there fighting against someone this land once trusted, and i feel that my time is finally comming also." I was trying hard to figure out what my brother was trying to imply until we were both distracted by the sound of distant voices and galloping comming outside the palace.

Sun Quan ran towards the sound and so did I. From afar i could see a line of torches heading towards the gate. Going towards the light, i ran into Qiao sisters, both were as curious as i was.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked them.

"I'm not sure i heard voices comming outside."

"Its them, they're comming back." Sun Quan answered our question. the figures from afar become more visible to the our eye, they all looked exhausted. Many of them came back by foot, and there were so little of them. Then the feeling of worry overwhelmed me again. "Where is papa?!" I yelled. I ran towards the soldiers as Sun Quan and my body guard who was also there tried to stop me. I could feel my heart beat faster as i struggled through the soldiers exhausted bodies until Huang Gai and Sun Ce came into my sight on top of thier horses.

"Princess...?! What are you doing?"

"Where is pa--" I was then cut off by Sun Ce as he jumped down from his horse.

"He's gone....He's gone Shang Xiang....." I stood still when the message he gave me was registering in my head.

"What do you mean he's gone brother?" Not noticing that Sun quan was beside me i could feel water filling up in my eyes. I was holding back my tears but i couldn't. I remember i was yelling and screaming when everyone around me started to tear up too. I ran to my brother and punched him several times in the abdoman. "WHY WHY WHY CE!...WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO!" Sun Quan and my Bodyguard tried to calm me down along with Huang Gai. It must of hurt for him also because he was the one who protected my father.

"Shang Xiang, there was nothing we could do, when I was about to aid father he was ambushed by a group men atop the mountains.....they crushed him with these boulders...and he was trapped inside." I could feel that my brother was breaking up as well along with Zhou Yu by his side. His hand on his shoulder.

"I knew this day was a day where Wu failed...and I losing a father..."


End file.
